The Fall of Claude Speed
by Yonga
Summary: Revenge is complete, but at what cost? Claudes actions to get what he wanted are catching up to him. The Sociopath finally meets his end...


As the chopper blew apart into pieces, its debris washed away in the water,  
as well as the bits of his enemy's body, his revenge was complete. His mission, goal, what he dedicated his life to the  
last few months, was now done and accomplished. Deep down he wished his method  
of killing Catalina was more personal, but that didn't matter, her and most of  
the Columbian Cartel were dead. He was done now here, and was time for him to  
go, and just like that he walked away from the crime scene not looking back.

The dumb broad Maria followed behind chatting away, she actually believed he  
came to save her, when that was the last thing he had in mind to do; Catalina  
was right about his true intentions... Wasn't to save his so called woman, but  
to get her back, you could say he was sometimes predictable, his one weakness.

Maria had a nasty habit of talking about stupid shit at inappropriate times,  
even after all that had happened to her today for she was complaining about how she broke a nail.

That was it... It was time to end the life of the second woman that had made his life hell.

The only reason he didn't kill her right away was because she was close to Asuka, somehow they were  
friends going back, probably just dominatrix partners, both into the kinky shit.

Asuka was dead now, she had no one to hide behind, or even anywhere to go for  
all he knew, it was time to end her pathetic existence, Liberty City had enough  
whores.

Pulling his 9 mm Pistol out of his pocket he pointed it at her and fired before  
she had any idea what was going to happen. The bullet hit her in the gut, and  
she fell backwards onto the hard concrete and began screaming in pain. Tears  
came streaming down her face messing up the makeup she had on, and she looked  
up at the man her naive heart fell in love with. The betrayal she felt was

unreal, even though there wasn't any kind of relationship to begin with. She  
held her stomach with both hands and tried to bring herself onto her feet but it  
wouldn't work no matter how hard she tried.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You shot me! A young beautiful woman! WHY! You had  
me... I'd do anything for you, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

The man she would refer to as Fido on occasion was walking away. Her cries not  
tugging any of his nonexistent heart strings, the cold hearted sociopath felt  
no pity; it was going to happen to her eventually. That or she'd get AIDS,  
either way screwed.

"I SAVED YOUR LIFE! YOU OWE ME EVERYTHING!"

He kept walking.

"Please... PLEASE! I don't want to die..." Maria was crying like an innocent  
young girl sobbing until she would get her way, but it was not going to happen.  
She had finally met a man that stood up to her, that she didn't have wrapped  
around her fingers. Sure Salvatore wouldn't take any crap from her, but she would  
get away with a lot, far more than any other person that ever knew him.

Claude, the true name of the man who was wanted dead or alive by five of the  
most powerful crime groups in Liberty City was now in his car and driving away,  
figuring out what to do next in his head... He knew he had to leave the city,  
that much was clear; he was getting tired of having to sleep with one eye open  
every night just about. He no longer could stay in his hideouts in Portland or  
Staunton Island, they were right next to enemy turf, Diablo and Uptown Yardie.

The Diablos were a Mexican gang that controlled the neighbourhood of Hepburn  
Heights, they were the least powerful of the 7 major gangs in Liberty. For the  
most part they only carried baseball bats on them, rarely would they ever have  
guns, except for when they were doing special assignments like robberies  
or raids on rival gangs. He had done work for El Burro, their leader, in the  
past, and they were cool for awhile, but then when they found out he was behind  
the killing of some of their members that ended. The Yardies were a Jamaican  
gang that was centred in the Newport area of Staunton Island, they were allies  
of the Cartel, and it was actually their leader King Courtney that betrayed him,  
almost resulting in his death. They weren't the toughest gang around, but they  
still packed heat and were heavily involved in the SPANK business, highly  
violent, and didn't mess around when business had to be taken care of.

The two groups that did not hate his guts but were actual allies were the  
Japanese Mafia, the Yakuza, and the black street gang the South Side Hoods. The Yakuza he was very close with,  
but with their two leaders now dead it was unsure what direction they were going in or who was  
going to take over. They were one of the most powerful organized crime groups in  
the City, second only to the Leone mafia family, their soldiers usually did not  
carry to heavy weapons on them, but they did have access to them when they wanted  
though. They had connections with corrupt cops on their payroll, politicians,  
and owned a casino, so they were wealthy. The Southside Hoods were  
divided into two groups for awhile, the Red Jacks and the Purple Nines, until  
Claude himself took charge and wiped the nines off of the face of the Earth,  
payed off by the Red Jacks leader D-Ice. D-Ice was incarcerated for awhile, now  
on parole, he was close with him, definitely had his back for all he did for  
him. He could not trust his fate in the hands of street thugs though, but on the  
other hand the safehouse he had been using was right in their territory, Wichita  
Gardens.

He would have to call in D-Ice and the Yakuza sometime in the future for their  
services; he may forget a lot of people that were dead, but never a living ally.

He only would forget about alliances when an opportunity to good to pass down came across his path.  
All he knew was that he had to leave Liberty, and soon. He would spend a night  
in his hideout in Shoreshide Vale, and then move on the next day... Probably to Carcer City for a  
little while, then leave Liberty state, he could settle down anywhere in the country.

He texted D-Ice to do him a small favour, have some men patrol around the  
building, he was concerned of something happening over night. He agreed right away, and a couple hours  
later, 4 armed Hoods were there waiting outside the main door. He had an unusually good sleep, not being woken  
up by gun shots, and with the constant reminder in the back of his head that he was finally free... The world was open  
to him again, no more unfinished business.

For once in a long time, he felt some sort of peace inside.

The next day, he slept in a little, the Hoods were still there, half asleep  
though, were up all night. He gathered together the few material possessions he  
owned and headed down the stairs to leave. As he went down his phone got a text, he  
put his bag down to read it and it said "The Yakuza request a meeting with you,  
we are discussing what was written in Asukas Will, some of it involves you."

He starred down and read the text several times, what could it possibly  
involve? He was in Asukas good books before he died, couldn't think of anyone  
more so then himself in fact... So he shouldn't be surprised that he was in her will.

He was not sure what to do. A part of him was  
saying that he should ignore it entirely and move on, even though that would  
affect his connections later on in life if he was to ever use their services.  
Another part trusted them, the Yakuza were honourable and it could be in his  
best interests. Before he could think anymore about it though he heard cars pull  
up outside and talking. He went out to see what's going on and two Yakuza  
Stingers were parked with 4 men in them each. One of them had got out and was  
talking with the Hoods, when he noticed that he had just shown his face he  
turned to him, bowed, and said "Greetings, my name is Honda Hayashi, I am  
temporarily head of our organization. You have served us well up to this point  
destroying our enemies; you have our respect and would like to talk with you  
about a few things. Would you care to join us for a meeting at the Casino?"

He seemed genuine, he told the Hoods they could leave now, then he got into his  
own Stinger and drove over with them to find out what was going to happen. Maybe  
he wouldn't have to leave Liberty after all...

When they arrived they went in and headed straight to the basement, when they  
got to the room desired they all sat down at a long table. Wasn't traditional  
Japanese in the least, which was strange, and there was something off with the  
atmosphere amongst the people there. Everyone's eyes were on him, the one Gaijin  
present, and the looks were not happy ones.

Honda started things off; he stood up and said "I shall sum things up short. The  
Cartel are nearly wiped out, my soldiers right now are hunting them down like  
the greasy animals they are, soon to be an extinct species in these parts. Their  
allies the Yardies still are fighting like cornered men though but will not last  
much longer. This is all because of you for the most part, and I and everyone  
else here is grateful for your work for us. But we must get to the matter at  
hand. Asuka wrote in her will before she died in case she was murdered in the  
war we are having that she wanted you to be a full part of our organization. She  
even told me on one occasion she would not mind if you were even the head of it  
replacing her, but she knew that would go against our traditions, so it couldn't  
be allowed. However... We have found out some info recently that makes me  
rethink what she told us to do in her last requests."

Claudes natural instincts kicked in, he had a feeling all was not well... He  
held the pistol in his pocket at the ready.

"Do you remember the Oriental Gentleman that worked with Donald Love? You've met  
him right?"

Claude nodded his head.

"Well, you see... He informed us of a little something... A valuable piece of  
information that was never meant for certain ears..."

(Any second now it would come...)

"Are you aware as to why Love left the city without saying anything to you?"

The Sociopath shook his head, he had no idea.

"It is because he had his own little traitor working for him the whole time,  
just like we did... The Oriental man was working for us all along undercover,  
Donald told him about how he ordered the hit on Kenji, and we just got the news  
about who did it last night... Donald is gone cause he is fearing for his life,  
afraid of our wrath and... Yours... The fucking Gaijin who betr-"

Honda was cut off, Claude with lightning speed pulled out his 9 mm and put a  
bullet through his head and then turning on the guy beside him. As he turned the

man sitting to the left of him of all things pulled out a pair of num chucks he  
had concealed in his jacket and whacked him over the head. His skull killing, he paid no attention to the pain and put two bullets into the other Yakuzas chest  
before the second strike knocked him right out.

He awoke in another room, his head aching, and one of the men he had seen in the  
meeting was standing in front of him. He was tied up, and he could guess what  
was going to happen to him next, looked like there was no way out of this one...

"YOU FUCKING DIRTY WESTERNER! You shall not enjoy this! You are just lucky Asuka  
is still not alive, she would make it so bad you wouldn't get any pleasure out of  
it. Feel my wrath bastard!"

With a series of punches, kicks, and whips, he was beaten senseless, a few bones  
were broken, and many cuts were all over his body. Claude's face was beaten into  
a pulp to put it lightly, for a good couple hours he went through horrific  
abuse. When it stopped he was dragged out of the room by two men and the one  
that did it to him he heard say to another "It didn't matter what I did, I still  
couldn't get him to scream..."

He was then carried off into a trunk of a car and driven over to the last place  
he thought they would take him... The Staunton Island hospital.

He was put in intensive care, would have permanent scars on his body, no big  
deal though, they told him he would be in there for over a week.

For 5 days he lay in a hospital bed aching and all helpless, bandaged and casted  
like a mummy, not a single word escaped his lips, he starred ahead silently,  
blank expression on his face, waiting for his body to recover. Third night there  
he had some company, surprise visitors...

They came in like Shadowy figures, 3 of them, all in black trench coats, didn't  
turn the lights on, they surrounded the hospital bed he was stuck in. Once they  
got that close he recognized them immediately, he knew his end was near... The  
one on the right side of his bed was Tony Cipriani, a tough Mafia man he had  
worked for, probably the best the Leone Family had to offer. To his left was  
Joey Leone, Don Salvatores son and now head of the Family, and his main hoe  
Misty. The first mission he ever did for Luigi was picking up Misty from the  
hospital, he also had dropped her off at Joeys in the past.

Tony was the first to speak, and he was brief. "Alright kid, Ill be short,  
you know me, no bull shit. You were once a success had it made... I personally  
thought the Don was harsh on you, and I had your back but... Then look at what  
you did! You have killed many of our men, and we have been informed you screwed  
over your close Yakuza allies. Nowhere to run now, fate has caught up to you."

Tony then leaned down and kissed him once on each cheek, nodded his head, then  
left the room.

Joey then spoke.

"We had a good business relationship going, I was the second  
person you got work from in Liberty in fact. Because of you we pulled off a lot  
of shit we probably would not have gotten away with if it weren't for you, you were  
someone I and the Family could trust. You killed my old man though; he probably  
had it coming... Even I knew that, but it doesn't matter, he was my father. You  
also tried to kill the woman that saved you; Maria is in the hospital in  
Shoreshide Vale not in the best condition. She'll live but she'll be there for  
weeks. I should be the one to finish you off, but I'm not going too. Misty, be a  
doll and put him to rest! Your life is going to end at the hands of the woman that  
got you involved in this lifestyle in Liberty. Good bye, maybe we will see each  
other in hell someday or fuck! With societies morals maybe we will go to heaven,  
I dunno. Ciao!"

Joey turned his back and walked to the door where Tony was waiting.

Claude looked up at Misty, who grabbed hold of the pillow his head was resting  
on and lifted it above his face. She then whispered "I liked you when I first  
met you; you seemed like a dependable guy Claude. That was just on the surface  
though... You're actually just an evil man, one who deserves to die... "

Misty then took the pillow and smothered his face as hard as she could, he  
stayed conscious for a minute or so before blacking out and then finally  
letting go... Of the life force he clung onto his whole criminal career.

The Sociopath that lived life with unknown meaning behind his actions was now  
deceased; a handful had gotten revenge on him, the one that ruined the lives of  
thousands to please the few that would please him.

Game over.


End file.
